Legend of Zelda: Magic Ties
by Mage-Alia
Summary: Discontinued due to lack of intrest from Readers and the Author It's nine years after Baldors defeat and without the wisdom of the triforce zelda is about to make a big mistake ...and enrage her sister in the process.
1. Prelude: Reawaken the power

Legend of Zelda: Magic ties.  
************************  
It's been nine years since the final battle with Baldor and peace once again shines in Hyrule. Queen Zelda rules her people wisely and without the aid of the tri-force of wisdom. She'd also given birth to prince Rowan two years after their triumph. As for the sages... They went back to live with their newfound clans, Princess Eliana still reported that Ruto was utterly miserable about something.  
  
The legend of princess Avelia had spread through out the land and it was carried into the neighboring countries by travelers. Avelia herself had long since vanished from Hyrule soon after the final battle, where she was none knew. But strange though was the fact that the hero of time had disappeared around the same time. A few people, namely the sages, had their suspicions. It was a pity they hid them from Zelda. Little did they know that their actions might just cause the next wave...  
***********************  
Prelude: Reawaken the power.  
It was a typical bright and peaceful day when the messenger had arrived. The scrap of a man had rode from Calistoria, the next kingdom, to enquire about Avelia for the king. When he was told that the stories of her where true he immediately went on to ask her hand in marriage for the king. Zelda, without really thinking about it agreed and sent people out the next day to bring back her errant sister, that and an official announcement of her acceptance.  
  
The sages had started to protest almost immediately hence the reason that Shiro of the Sheikah was running under the thick cover of the trees in the lost woods. He was one of two people who knew the location of the holder of the Triforce of wisdom and the holder of the Triforce of courage. Avelia had left specific orders with the never ageing sheikah to keep an eye on the happenings of the kingdom in her absence. She'd never really trusted peace. Shiro understood that she was definitely a fighter at heart.  
  
Shiro leapt a stream and climbed over a screen of trees, landing on the other side as graceful as a cat. He stood in the quiet clearing for a moment and was about to leave when two little blurs raced into the open with shrieks that sounded like "Uncle Shiro." Barely a second after that he was tackled to the ground by the two blurs of energy. By the time he finished seeing stars he was on his back with two bright green eyes and two bright blue eyes looking down on him.  
  
"Ack, Jade, Artimis, get off me." Shiro struggled to even sit as the two little girls attached themselves to his arms. The three of them heard a deep laugh and soon noticed the new arrival on the edge of the clearing. "Do they have a radar or something, they do that every time I come here." Shiro grumbled, that made the man laugh harder. "They're just happy to see you, you haven't been here in a while, what brings you now?" He asked.  
  
Shiro immediately became serious. "There's trouble. Three days ago a messenger came and declared that the king of Calistoria wanted the princesses hand in marriage," he gave the man a meaningful look. "Queen Zelda agreed to it and now everyone is looking for the princess." The man at the edge of the clearing had a look of surprise. "You didn't tell the queen where the princess went." He gasped as he took in the news. "Oh if she finds out about this...Lets say Zelda might not be in any condition to rule for a long time."  
  
"And you don't want me to find out about what exactly?" the princess herself strode into the open. "Stephanie!" Shiro gave a rather strangled yelp. Stephanie walked over and helped him escape the death grip of the twins. "Daniel! I'm glad you came, I've had the feeling that something was happening and you just confirmed it. If the visions are right this has something to do with me and Calistoria." Daniel just nodded dumbly as the four of them escorted him through the trees to their home.  
  
During the walk Daniel got his first good look at the twins. They'd both grown since the last he'd seen them. Jade, the blue eyed one, had long wavy green hair and pale skin while her sister, Artimis, had long straight blonde hair, green eye's and a lightly tanned complexion. It was obvious that their mother had been training them as they where lean and small muscles showed, also by the confused looks they wore they had no idea that they where royalty. "So Link how have things been here." Daniel asked casually. "Oh everything's been fine, except for when Tatl turned up one day. It was nice to see her again but there was something strange about her, she stuck to me like glue..." Link went on to list what Tatl had done and didn't notice the other two adults snickering. Unlike Link they knew when someone was trying to hit on them.  
  
After all they had lived on earth for at least eighteen years.  
************************  
"DAMMIT how could she do that to me!" Stephanie struck her practice tree with an earth shattering kick. She'd gotten the full story about the engagement out of Daniel and had instantly wanted to hit something. To say she was angry was an understatement. She'd been happily married for the last nine years and now her sister was throwing the spanner in the works once more. "God, I never realized how much her IQ dropped when I received the Triforce."  
  
She felt arms encircling her waist and went limp against Link. "Why did she have to go and do something as stupid as this." Stephanie wanted to know. "I don't know, Daniel says that no one told her about us so she obviously thought it would be alright." Stephanie had nothing to say, her mind had gone numb to counter her emotions but a bright spark held it's place in her eyes. "Maybe...Maybe it's time I went and set my sister straight." Link saw the look and couldn't help shivering.  
************************  
Heh Heh...Guess who.  
  
After a nice long break Tanqui is finally moving from the last bump on the head I gave her and started to inspire me when I was in front of a computer. My writers block is gone and Mage Alia is back. I couldn't ask for anything more. 'Magic Ties' is the sequel to 'Next generation' I suppose that after I finished that the novelty started to wear off. But I'm back and probably better from all the practice I've been getting. ^_^  
  
Well, I hope you'll continue to read.  
  
Cya. ^_^ 


	2. Arrival

(A/N: I was originally going to discontinue any more work on this fan fiction so belive me when I say I was surprised to find that someone actually WANTED me to update it. (I thought it really reaked)  
  
Legend of Zelda: Magic Ties  
  
Chapter 1: A place once called home.  
  
**********************  
  
It was less than a day later when Jade and Artimis got their first glimpse of what lay beyond the tree's of their home. Avelia (aka: Stephanie) had decided that it would be better to travel over land rather than use the warp pads. That way the two girls wouldn't be so intimidated by the presence of other people and Avelia and Link would be able to sneak below Zelda's notice until they where ready to face her. It took much longer to travel with two eight year olds. They didn't have the speed or endurance of either of their parents.  
  
But eventually they got there and where taken into the secret network of sheikah. It was easy to listen to news in the town and they soon found out that the king of Calistoria himself intended to come and meet his new bride. Of course that made Avelia mad but she didn't let that get the better of her. She immediately started to time her plans to his arrival. Link shook his head as he watched her sleeping one night. He understood all to well the lengths of which she could and most likely would go.  
  
Jade and Artimis where happy to go about the thriving city with their new friends so that left Avelia with the space she needed to hide her identity. She'd chosen not to let them know anything about it until it was absolutely necessary. Every thing was going smoothly until one day when Jade and Artimis brought home a new friend.  
  
***************************  
  
"Momma, Momma." The twins shouted together. Avelia stood from her work and went out into the main room of their small house. Her daughters where there, grinning proudly as they saw her. "Momma!" They cried again and threw themselves at her. Avelia returned their hug then sat down on a chair while they clamored about who was going to tell her. Artimis won and she bounced up to her mother. "Mommy guess what. We made a new friend." she turned away and beckoned to the seven-year-old boy who had been standing by the door staring. "Come over here Rowan."  
  
Rowan obediently trotted over as Jade introduced him. "Momma this is Rowan. Rowan this is our momma." Avelia studied the boy with a professional eye. He was a little shorter than the girls with golden brown hair and sharp blue eyes. Looking in another way Avelia saw the sloppy job he'd done of hiding his magical talent. It was all to clear that he had been poorly trained at some point. She cast a look at her daughters, their magic was covered by a flawless shield so he couldn't have been after them. But Avelia recalled something else. It was rare for someone without a direct tie to the royal family or a sage to have magic, something was up and this was no commoner.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Rowan." she said shaking his hand in a friendly way. The boy blushed a little at the contact. "Hello." He said back in a whisper before the girls swept him off. Avelia looked at her hand, there was something familure...  
  
***************************  
  
Rowan had had the best day of his life. First he'd finally found a way out of the castle and then he'd made friends with two girls in the city. For a while he'd been like a normal child and not the prince he was. He'd been brought up in luxury so one day he right rule the land.  
  
Rowan approached the doors to the private sitting room where he often met his mother so she could teach him to use his magic. Study was the bane of Rowan's existence. He hated sitting around for hours while his teachers droned on and on... But there where up sides. At one point some of his teachers had been young members of the races who had been acknowledged in the war as heroes. Rowan loved their stories of that time. Apparently they'd all known his aunt. But they also spoke allot of a woman named Stephanie. Rowan gathered she was important, but that name, he'd heard it recently although none of his old teachers had been to visit in a while. His other favorite stories where about the hero of time. He was well known but had not been seen in years. As with his aunt he'd disappeared before he had been born.  
  
The doors were before him now. Rowan took a deep breath and opened them. Slipping inside he saw instantly why his mother had summoned him. A tall man stood inside, he was dressed in fine regal looking robes and wore a crown atop his head. He looked at Rowan with disdain and glared loftily at the boy. "So Zelda is this your son? Pleased to meet you, Prince Rowan. I will be looking forward to getting to know you better as I am to become your uncle." Rowan returned the glare while bowing formally. 'There's no way that this is the guy that the great princess Avelia will marry.' Rowan thought rather testily. 'He's cold and pompous. I wonder why mother didn't see that.'  
  
Rowan jittered until his mother dismissed him. Something was going to happen. He knew it and also knew that few people where going to like it.  
  
***************************  
  
Avelia listened to the cries in the street from her window. The king of Calistoria had arrived late in the afternoon to her amusement. The carriage had rolled through the streets with a clatter that had caught the attention of most of the Hyilian's, and the sheikah. They had been looking out for the king's arrival for a few days. When Avelia had seen the carriage she'd instantly felt disgust at what she saw. Not that she'd openly admit it but she was having a difficult time coming to grips with what had happened.  
  
She stood there for a long time before she finally went to bed. The chaos that was sure to come in the morning was going to take all her energy to control. She'd need the rest.  
  
***************************  
  
The morning sun shone on the castle as the inhabitance awoke and found their way down to the throne room in order to be presented to the visitor. The lords and ladies hardly noticed the extra movement in the shadows. Avelia had come to meet Impa before she faced Zelda. She was going to bring her up to date on everything that had happened for all the time she'd 'been away'. The main hall emptied as the throne room became crowded and the royals came to attend.  
  
Avelia started to walk the firmilure corridor with Link and Impa not far behind. At the door's she began to glower and shear force of will slammed the door's open and almost off their hinges. "Zelda, this time I will not forgive you."  
  
***************************  
  
Rowan was just starting to get bored when a build-up of magic started outside the doors at the other end of the room. It was pure and solid with rage and frustration. He shot a look at his mother and back just as the doors burst open with an almighty bang and scared nearly everyone in the room. "Zelda, this time I will not forgive you." the guttural growl reached the young prince's ears as he looked at the person in the door. To his surprise it was the mother of the twins he had met yesterday. She was flanked by a blonde man and his nurse, Impa.  
  
Zelda looked scared out of her whit's by the woman's appearance. She glowed with magic and her face held a look that made a moblin seem like a weakling. She was boring holes into Queen Zelda with her gaze as she stormed to the front of the parting crowd. Impa and the man stayed by her side.  
  
"A...Avelia? L...Link?" Zelda stuttered pathetically. Avelia scowled, "Zelda you little dolt. You have once again gone and started something big. Now I will have to clean up the mess you made like last time. You should know better than to betroth me to someone especially since I'm already married and have been for the past nine years you stupid blonde." Sweeping her cloak away from her arms she stood with her arms crossed over her chest glaring.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" the currently ignored king roared. Avelia snapped a vile glare on him. "Oh shut up and don't make me kick you into the next week." The king gaped as Zelda asked, "Who did you marry?" The glare went back to her. "Isn't it a little suspicious when the princess and the hero of time disappear within twelve hours of each other." Avelia smirked nastily. "Call off the engagement now Zelda or I wall call it off for you when I get rid of that dork." Zelda started to hesitate at the looks on the king and Avelia's faces. Avelia counted "3...2...1..." when Zelda didn't answer Avelia gave a nasty grin. "Well if that's the way you want it..." she shrugged and turned to Link. "Block your ears honey." She said tenderly to him before she faced the king and recited one of her favorite spells. At the first word King Torlin of Hyrule slapped his hands over his ears with a yelp of fright. He remembered all to well what that spell did to a man and had no desire to repeat the experience.  
  
Hide in shadows, Hide from sight Teach a lesson taught by fright Eye's upon unwilling tormented by pain Till the spell be lifted again.  
  
The king of Calistoria gave a horrible scream and passed out on the floor.  
  
**********************  
  
Well that was...interesting...even for what I usually write, but who gives.  
  
Okay Avelia is back in the castle and getting meaner by the second. There's going to be conflict in Hyrule again, no doubt about that. The king of Calistoria is cursed and there's nothing he can do about it.  
  
Find out what happens in the next chapter.  
  
Cya. ^_^ 


End file.
